


Latte & destiny

by Scolopax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopax/pseuds/Scolopax
Summary: Wonwoo no esperaba conocer a una chica de la misma manera que se lo había imaginado tantas veces.





	Latte & destiny

  Su agenda no se lo permitía, pero estos días se los habían dado libres, a los trece. Cada uno había hecho cosas diferentes, Woozi se dedicó a hibernar en su habitación como siempre, Vernon y Seungkwan habían ido de viaje por ahí, nunca se sabía bien en que andaban esos dos. Wonwoo no había soltado una novela desde el viernes. Ya era domingo, le quedaban los últimos capítulos y para poder disfrutaros mejor, fue a su café favorito.

  Todo se sentía mejor con un latte, la lectura mejoraba, el ambiente. Se sentía cálido, tranquilo, abrigado, cómodo. Volvía a recordar cuando su madre lo arropaba con esa manta desgastada antes de dormir.

  La gente no solía pararlo mucho en la calle, igual se puso unos lentes oscuros por precaución. Al entrar al lugar no vio nada más que la caja registradora, iba directo a su objetivo. Solo dos personas en la fila, podría salir de allí pronto. Los exteriores y la gente lo ponían un poco nervioso. Aunque era un idol bastante conocido, no quitaba que a veces se sintiera ansioso al hablar con otras personas. Lo estaba mejorando, se esforzaba. Aun así, no era tan sencillo. Mingyu lo ayudaba en eso, cuando podía. Él no estaba ahí, tenía que hacerlo solo. Llego su turno y pidió lo de siempre. Un latte de vainilla. Por un momento creyó que la chica que lo atendía lo había reconocido. Tal vez solo miro sus lentes de marca, porque desvió su mirada luego de unos segundos.

  Recibió su vuelto, ahora le tocaba esperar. Buen momento para seguir leyendo. Se abstrajo tanto leyendo que la chica que estaba a su lado le tuvo que tocar el hombro para que prestara atención. Lo habían llamado tres veces para darle su pedido y él no se había dado ni por enterado. A la chica le sirvieron el pedido justo al mismo tiempo que él. Wonwoo dejo el marcapáginas donde quedo su lectura y tomó el primer sorbo. Realmente todo se sentía mejor con el latte y despertó por unos segundos, los suficientes para ver su realidad, para percibir el aroma que dejó detrás de si la chica al irse a sentar a uno de los asientos al lado de la ventana, de escuchar la suave música que ambientaba el lugar, calmada para no importunar a nadie, de cómo caía el cabello de la chica en su nuca. La luz hacia un lindo efecto sobre su piel, la resaltaba. Wonwoo se sintió intrigado y su curiosidad aumento aún más, cuando vio que la chica sostenía un libro de botánica. Sin darse cuenta se había empezado a acercar a ella. Ya estaba muy cerca, ¿Qué le diría? Había imaginado muchas veces ese momento, pero nunca pensó que pasaría tan rápido, nunca pensó que llegaría a pasar de la misma manera en que se lo había imaginado. El destino deparaba muchas cosas, esta mañana al levantarse nunca pensó que a las 12:45 conocería a la chica de sus sueños.


End file.
